Neil Aitken
Poetry collections *''The Lost Country of Sight'' (2008) *''Babbage's Dream'' (forthcoming) Poems *"Time Enfolding Time" published in Anagram 5.1 (Fall 1998) *"Birth" published in Inscape 19.1 (Fall 1999) *"Burials" published in Inscape 19.1 (Fall 1999) *"Shaman" published in Quill & Parchment (August 2001) *"Man Pulled from the Earth (El Salvador)" published in Quill & Parchment (Jan 2003) *"Forgetting to Fill Up in Saskatoon" published in Prairie Poetry (Dec 2003) *"Sun Dance" published in Prairie Poetry (April 2004) *"Adrift" published in Prairie Poetry (June 2004) *"Jericho" published in Poetic Diversity 2.4 (Nov 2004) *"Counting Winters in Los Angeles" published in Poetic Diversity 2.4 (Nov 2004) *"Bad Sestina" published in Beyond the Valley of Contemporary Poets (2004) *"After Neruda" published in Beyond the Valley of Contemporary Poets (2004) *"For Sal Paradise, Lost in America" published in Beyond the Valley of Contemporary Poets (2004) *"Questions for the Garbage Man" published in Naranjas y Nopales (Fall 2005) *"Outside Plato's Republic the Last Poets Wait for Departure" published in RHINO (2006) *"Letter to the Unknown Wife" published in Washington Square 17 (Spring 2006) *"To the Street Musician" published in Avatar Review 8 (May 2006) *"Seeking Shelter at -50" published in Avatar Review 8 (May 2006) *"Considering Photography" published in Avatar Review 8 (May 2006) *"For the Drowned" published in Silk Road 1.1 (June 2006) *"What I Know About Abstraction" published in Portland Review 53.2 (Fall 2006) *"In the Country I Call Home" published in Portland Review 53.2 (Fall 2006) *"Prodigal" published in Crab Orchard Review 11.2 (Fall 2006) *"Fridge" published in Spillway 13 (Dec 2006) *"Letter from Home" published in Spillway 13 (Dec 2006) *"All the Names of Children and Homes We May Never Know" published in MiPOesias (Jan 2007) *"The Art of Forgetting" published in MiPOesias (Jan 2007) *"At the End of Poetry" published in MiPOesias (Jan 2007) *"Ghost Passport" published in MiPOesias (Jan 2007) *"In Hsin Chu" published in MiPOesias (Jan 2007) *"How the World Fits Together" published in The Drunken Boat (Spring 2007) *"In the Long Dream of Exile" published in The Drunken Boat (Spring 2007) *"The Memory Theatre" published in The Drunken Boat (Spring 2007). *"Letter Fifty" published in DMQ Review (Spring & Summer 2007) *"Letter Ten" published in DMQ Review (Spring & Summer 2007) *"Cycling in the Dark" published in Concelebratory Shoehorn Review (May 2007) *"Four Hours to Taipei" published in Concelebratory Shoehorn Review (May 2007) *"Gift" published in Concelebratory Shoehorn Review (May 2007) *"Kite Flying" published in Concelebratory Shoehorn Review (May 2007) *"comment" published in Redactions 8/9 (June 2007) *"conditional" published in Redactions 8/9 (June 2007) *"Elegy for Grey" published in Stirring (June 2007) *"I Dream My Father on the Shore" published in Sou'wester 36.1 (Fall 2007) *"Halfway" published in Rock & Sling 4.2 (Winter 2007) *"How We Are Saved" published in Rock & Sling 4.2 (Winter 2007) *"My Father as Landscape" published in Rock & Sling 4.2 (Winter 2007) *"An Hour Before Arriving, I See Home" published in Pebble Lake Review (Spring 2008) *"Traveling Through the Prairies, I Think of My Father's Voice" published in Barn Owl Review 1 (Spring 2008) *"enumeration" published in Ninth Letter 5.2 (Fall 2008-Winter 2009) *"array" published in diode (May 2009) *"pointer" published in diode (May 2009) *"Programmer F, Descending" published in Weave Magazine (Oct 2009) *"The Center of Memory" published in LocusPoint (forthcoming) *"Here and There" published in LocusPoint (forthcoming) *"Hermit" published in LocusPoint (forthcoming) *"Litany" published in LocusPoint (forthcoming) *"The Mortician's Bookkeeper" published in LocusPoint (forthcoming) Editorships *''Boxcar Poetry Review'' (founding editor) *''CRATE'' (co-editor, assistant editor) Interviews *"Interview With 2007 Philip Levine Prize Winner-- Neil Aitken, author of The Lost Country of Sight" by mmchinn in Fresno Famous *"Ten Questions (2): Neil Aitken" by Nic Sebastian in Very Like a Whale External links *Personal website *Full CV *''Boxcar Poetry Review'' Category:Editors Category:Poets